


The Potions Substitute

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Remus and Iolanthe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a dick, F/M, Fluff, I made up a potion, Reader is Harry’s aunt and James’ Sister, Remus is married to reader, Set during year three, Substitue Potions professor, but he comes around eventually, it was fun, playful remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Harry’s aunt, you, substitutes for Snape’s Potions class while he is temporarily down and out with a cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Just a little Remus/Reader fluff :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: the reader is named after a member of her and James’ family, and the name is pronounced “yo-lahn-thee” according the pronunciations I could find :) enjoy

* * *

 

The Hogwart’s great hall was filled with quiet murmers as the students, and staff, ate their breakfast, trying to wake up a little more before classes commenced for the day. Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione as usual, and read over the letter, that Hedwig had just delivered, for a second time.

 

“What is it?” Ron asked with his mouth full.

 

“I got a letter from my aunt, listen: ‘Good morning, Sweetheart, I hope you slept well last night. I know you hate having potions first thing in the morning, but I think you and your friends might enjoy your class today. With love, Aunt Iolanthe’.”

 

“Bloody hell... I adore your aunt, Harry, but if she thinks we could ever enjoy potions then she’s gone mental.” Ron snickered, shoveling more food in his mouth.

 

“Well, she must know something we don’t.” Hermione announced. “Your aunt doesn’t seem like one to say something like that with knowing what she’s talking about.”

 

“Maybe... but who could have fun with Snape.”

 

“Dunno.” Hurry muttered, looking over the letter again and then up to Lupin who nodded with a knowing smirk. “Well, whatever it is, my aunt and uncle are both in on it.” They finished their breakfast and grudgingly made their way to the potions room. When they got there, the door was open and they expected to see Snape at the front of the room in his all black attire, however, they were instead met with a different figure dressed in all black.

 

Your hair fell in soft waves around your shoulders and you wore a Slytherin Robe, your black v-neck tee shirt and black jeans fully visible beneath the open front of the robe. You watched the changing facial expressions of each student as they came in, finding yourself amused at the disappointment that turned to excitement in their eyes. Setting your wand on the demonstration table behind you, you waited for everyone to file in and take their seats. “Well, it looks as though everyone’s here.” You chirped, your bright, soft voice filling the room. “Good morning, my name is Iolanthe Lupin, and I will be your substitute potions professor today, and possibly tomorrow as well, with Snape returning bright and cheery- well, not so bright and cheery, seeing as it’s Snape,” you laughed, a few students snickering as well, “but nonetheless, refreshed for Monday morning. Now, I’m sure it disappoints you all that professor Snape isn’t here to loom over you while you attempt today’s potions, but I’m sure our dear potions master will be back on his feet in no time, it’s just a simple illness... any questions before we get started?”

 

A gryffindor girl near the back raised her hand and you motioned for her to speak, “You said your last name was Lupin, do you know Professor Lupin by any chance?” She asked with a slight grin, and near the front of the room, Harry and Ron tried holding back their laughter. 

 

You let out a small laugh and smiled brightly, “Yes, I’m afraid your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor knows me a little too well, sometimes better than I know myself, it would seem.” You held up your hand, flashing your silver wedding ring. “We’ve been married since I was seventeen.” A few girls ‘aww’ed and you smiled towards them, before clasping your hands together, “Let’s get started, shall we?” You made your way around to the back of the demonstration table, in order to face the class, and as you did, you could just barely hear Draco Malfoy mutter under his breath and his two friends laugh. “Mr. Malfoy, seeing as what you just said made your friends laugh, would you care to share with the rest of us?”

 

Draco tensed up, meeting your challenging gaze, and scoffing, “I said, wait until my father hears that Dumbledore’s got some amateur teaching potions that she probably can’t even brew.”

 

You laughed, the insult not bothering you in the slightest, “Well, Mr. Malfoy, when you do express your complaints to your father, I would certainly enjoy if you’d tell me his opinion of me.”

 

“And exactly why would I do that?” He sneered.

 

“Because I’m curious.” You shrugged, a devious smirk finding its way to your lips. “The last time I saw your father was when I declined his marriage proposal.” The room broke out in a chorous of gasps and giggles, and Draco slunk down in his chair to pout. “Now, all comments and questions aside, let’s actually begin.”

 

Half an hour later, the potion of the day had been demonstrated and the students were now huddled around their stations, chopping and mixing away. You wandered around to the different stations checking the progress of each group and when you got to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Ron beamed. “That was bloody brilliant the way that you knocked Malfoy down a peg.”

 

“Thanks, I suppose.”

 

“Did you really get a marriage proposal from Lucius Malfoy?” Hermione inquired, wrinkling her nose a little at the idea.

 

“Yes, I was only fourteen so it would been more of a betrothal for an arranged marriage, and well... saying no was a rather easy decision for me to make... Sorry I never thought to tell you before, Harry.”

 

“It’s alright, just a weird thought is all... Does uncle Remus know?”

 

“Of course he does, Sweetheart. Your uncle was always the marauder I felt closest too, besides my brother, of course. Your dad and Sirius would tease me constantly about being in love with Remus, and the day I had turned down Lucius is when I told him. He pretty much confessed how much he loved me that same night as well.”

 

“That’s so sweet.” Hermione smiled softly, and you blushed a little, looking down at the pod she was trying to juice for the potion. 

 

“Oh here, love, if you put a small cut in the top of the pod and then try to crush it with the blade, you’ll get the shell to break more easily.” She took your advice and the pod cracked open with ease.

 

“Thank you, professor.”

 

“You don’t have to call me professor, although I do like the sound of it... maybe I should try to get a job here.” You joked, walking away with a slight giggle. Ron watched with a slightly open-mouthed expression of awe, and Harry nudged him.

 

“I know you’re madly in love with my aunt, but you could hide it better.” He joked.

 

Finishing your rounds, you looked over each potion and stopped at Draco’s bench. “How’s your potion coming?”

 

“Fine.” He snapped.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that I called you out in front of the class, Dear, but you will find in your life that you’ll achieve much more through a respectful approach than you will with snarky comments under your breath, despite any example that your father has set. All of your fathers.” You concluded looking to Crabbe and Goyle as well. You leaned over to look at the potion they had created and you smiled at Draco, “Have you been the one mixing and adding?”

 

“Yes.” He answered a little softer this time. 

 

“I only ask because your potion looks brilliant, Dear. It’s one of the best ones I’ve seen... You could be a very fine potions master some day. Well done.” For a quick second you saw Draco give a genuine smile and he nodded. 

 

“Thanks... professor.” 

 

“You’re very welcome, Love. Good work deserves recognition.” You patted him on the shoulder and made your way to the front of class. “Well done ladies and gentlemen, you’ve all brewed very impressive potions. I will certainly be informing Professor Snape of how well you did, along with my recommendation that both Gryffindor and Slytherin receive house points for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy’s potion groups. I noticed a couple groups are still wrapping up but we should still finish with a good deal of time left. I can either move on to an introduction of tomorrow’s lesson, or show you a really fun potion that I don’t think Professor Snape will show you.” The room filled with students calling out ‘potion’ from every direction and you smiled, “Potion it is then.”

 

“Mrs. Lupin?”

 

“Yes, Neville?” 

 

“Um, we finished our potion but it’s turning bright orange.”

 

“That’s alright, Love, just add a hint more diced Shrivelfig. Half a teaspoon should do just fine.” You smiled, “Alright, while Mr. Longbottom’s group touches up their potion, I’ll get started on our fun potion.” You wandered around, grabbing a few ingredients and carrying their bottles to the cauldron at the front. “Scourgify.” You tapped the cauldron with your wand, cleaning it and adding the new ingredients except for the final one. “Now, you have my apologies for not being able to tell you the ingredients, amounts and order in which they go in, but I don’t think Snape would appreciate that much.” The slight movement of a shadow drew your attention to the doorway and you watched it for a moment, shrugging it off when you didn’t see anything. “Here we go.” You added the last ingredient and stood back, watching as little purple sparks began bubbling from the cauldron and a purple mist formed a ball above the table. A wave of your wand had the mist transforming into a mini dragon that soared around the room, you let it nuzzle Hermione and then it soared over to Dean and Seamus rolling around on their table on this back and lastly over to Draco’s table where it blew a breath of small smoke flower shapes instead of fire. The class smiled and giggled, and you were pleased to see Draco reach out and pet the little smoke dragon. Another flick of your wand had it coming back towards you and when it was just above your head, it exploded into a shower of real flowers. You held out your hands, looking up in slight confusion until you head a warm, familiar laugh.

 

“I see you’re hard at work teaching potions.”

 

“I see you’re hard at work teaching defense against the dark arts.” You smirked, blushing when Remus bent down to scoop up a rose, and placed it in your hair just above your ear. Quite a few girls ‘aww’ed again and Remus grinned.

 

“So, surely Professor Snape wouldn’t have you teaching the dragon whisp potion.”

 

“He didn’t, he had me teaching a different potion that everyone finished early because they’re all excellent potions students. So, I told them that we could either go into tomorrow’s lesson or I could show them something fun. As you saw, My Love, dragon whisp won out.”

 

“Your wife is brilliant, Professor, I think today was the most fun any of us have had in potions.”

 

“She certainly is, Neville... Can I assume you at least didn’t teach them how to make it? I’m sure Severus wouldn’t enjoy thirty purple dragons flying about.” Your husband chuckled, leaning beside you against the counter.

 

“Of course I didn’t teach them how... why should I when they can find it nestled perfectly in the center of the ‘Potions for Play’ book over at Zonko’s.” You grinned, with Remus shaking his head as several students hurriedly grabbed the quills to write the book title down before they could forget.

 

“You’re terrible, My Darling.” He muttered, standing straight and pointing his wand at you while he spoke. “You are just as dreadful at being subtle as you were when you were seventeen, Mrs. Lupin.”

 

“And you are just as dreadful at pretending to scold me as you were when you were nineteen, Mr. Lupin...” You and Remus both began laughing, the entirety of the class amused by the display. “Go get ready for your next class and stop preventing me from sculpting these brilliant young minds.” You cried, dramatically bringing your hand up against your forehead.

 

Remus backed toward the door, giving you a handsome smile and bowing his head slightly, “Very well, Professor... I very much look forward to pestering you during tomorrow’s class as well.”

 

“And I look forward to you doing so... Professor.” You stuck your tongue out at him, blushing when he winked back once out of view from the students. They were all snickering and smiling amongst each other, their conversations loud enough for you to catch snippets of how much they loved the class and how it was ‘the best day of potions ever’. “Alright, everyone, class dismissed. I hope to see you all tomorrow, but if I don’t... well, try not to look too disappointed for ol’ Snape, eh?”

 


	2. Stay a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you’re done substituting for Snape, Minerva comes asking for your help in another class, leading you to confess a longtime fantasy to Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I know I haven’t written for awhile, but March was super busy towards the end (finals, helping my grandma move, etc) and don’t even get me started on the devil that is writer’s block lol.
> 
> Hope you guys like this one. I’m working on a third and final little bit for these two ❤️

* * *

 

The early Friday evening was filled with soft sunlight and it warmed your skin as you bathed in its rays. Remus was currently strolling along the main hallway with his arm around you after a nice walk across the grounds and you laid your head on his shoulder. “It’s funny how this place always feels like home no matter how old you are.”

 

“I know, the moment I set foot on the Hogwarts express at the beginning of year I felt like I’d gone back in time... it also helped the nostalgia that Harry and his friends unknowingly claimed our old cabin.”

 

“Remember how James carved all our nicknames into the wall beneath the seat?” You laughed, “He had Sirius on the look out for in case the trolley witch came.”

 

“I certainly do remember... Pup.” He kissed the side of your head, making you blush, and the two of you nodded greetings to a group of students as they walked by. “You were curled up in my lap, sharing a bar of muggle chocolate my mum had bought me.” 

 

“Iolanthe! Oh there you are, Dear. Iolanthe!” You and Remus turned to see McGonagall fast approaching.

 

“McGonagall yelling at me, that’s sorta like the old days too.” You muttered to your husband, who smiled. “Yes, Professor McGonagall?”

 

“I’m glad I finally found you, I’ve been looking nearly everywhere for you. Professor Sprout just received a letter inviting her to a convention dealing with a new discovery that was just made in the field of Herbology. She would need to be absent all next week and we were wondering if you would be able to cover her classes... she has notes written for everything she was hoping to cover, and one of her best students is Mr. Longbottom, who I’m told has taken quite the liking to both you and Remus.” She smiled up at your husband, and looked back to you. “I’m sure he’d be capable of helping you if you needed it.”

 

“Of course I’ll cover for her, Minerva.”

 

“Oh thank you, Dear. I’ll let her know right away, and I’ll have sleeping arrangements made for you.”

 

“Minerva, if you don’t mind me interrupting... As one educator helping another, I would be willing to offer up my sleeping chambers for the lovely Mrs. Lupin to sleep in, if she wouldn’t object.” Remus smirked, tightening his arm around your waist.

 

“I don’t know Mr. Lupin, that is a very generous offer, but would the deputy headmistress approve it?” You looked to McGonagall and batted your eyelashes forcing her to try and stifle a smile. 

 

“Very well, Remus, the two of you can share sleeping chambers during Iolanthe’s stay.” She started to leave and turned back to smile at the two of you. “Out of all the couples I’ve seen during my time at Hogwarts, I must confess that you two make me the happiest to see together still after all these years... Moony and Pup.” She winked.

 

“I’m never gonna live down that nickname.”

 

“I’ll always be Moony.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s cool. Pup makes me sound like a baby that trailed after her brother and his friends.” You pouted.

 

“I’ve always liked it. Your animagus is a wolf and the first time you transformed you were only thirteen, you were a pup... and soon after that you were my gorgeous little pup.” He hooked an arm around your waist and leaned in for a soft kiss.

 

“Thinking of it that way does make it quite a bit better.” You blushed, nudging him with your shoulder. “You were quite the pup back then too. You were tall and lanky, a little clumsy, and still waiting for that glorious summer of year five growth spurt... but that’s what I loved about you.” You tiptoed, kissing Remus tenderly on the cheek and he laced his fingers with yours, holding your hand all the way to the great hall where dinner was just about to begin.

 

~~~

 

It was well past curfew and all the students were asleep, leaving you and Remus to finish your rounds and retire to his bed. You stripped of your clothes and used your wand to change into a black lace nightgown. Remus hung up his cloak and watched you change, smirking as he admired your beauty. “What?” You giggled.

 

“I just can’t believe that a man like me could ever marry a woman like you.”

 

You crossed the small sleeping chambers and cupped his face, tiptoeing to kiss him. “A man like you deserves the world, nearly everyone and everything in your life has been terribly cruel to you but you still smile and you still remain the kindest, most gentle and loving man I have ever met. To me, you are the perfect man Remus John Lupin, and don’t you ever doubt me when I say that.” You spoke softly, caressing his cheek with your thumb. “I will always love you, and there is no one else I’d rather call my husband.”

 

“Not even Lucius Malfoy?” He teased.

 

“Especially not that troll.” The two of you burst out laughing and Remus wrapped you in his arms, leaning in for a slightly dominating kiss. You moaned against his lips and when he pulled back, you began tracing small patterns on his chest. “You know... I do sort of have one little secret I never told you about. Honestly, I somewhat forgot about it until you came into the potions room yesterday.”

 

“Oh? And what might my secretive little wife be hiding?” His hands still rested on your hips and he began massaging his thumbs mindlessly back and forth against your skin, looking into your eyes with a mischievous gleam.

 

“Well, it never mattered when we were students because the professors were all hideous and I was dating you, the most handsome man in all of Hogwarts... but I’ve sort of always had this little fantasy of having sex with a professor, and I was hoping to get your permission.”

 

“Is that so, Mrs. Lupin? And which professor has caught your eye?” 

 

“Well, I happen to know that this year, Hogwarts has a new professor with sort of messy brown hair, and these breathtaking blue eyes and his hands are so big they make my mouth water just thinking of all the naughty things they could do to me, and I’m just positive that under his robes he has the most amazing chest and body that I would love to have on top of me.” You purred, turning to stroll towards the bed, swaying your hips as you did and smirking when you caught your husband’s chest rising and falling quickly. “I heard he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts... Do you think he’d wanna play around a little bit?”

 

Remus didn’t even answer, stalking across the short distance and crashing his lips to yours. You hummed  in pleasure and reached out to undo the buttons and zipper of his slacks, freeing his already rock hard cock from its confines. “Merlin, you're too perfect.”

 

“So are you... Mmm, Professor. Please fuck me, Sir.”

 

“Naughty girl.” He pressed you back against the bed and wasted no time being on top of you, not even caring to undress, watching with pleasure as your mouth fell open at the feel of him entering your soaked and needy pussy. Remus ducked his head down against your shoulder and growled. “You feel so good, Love.”

 

“Mmm, Remus, you feel so good too. Baby, please, I need you.” You whimpered in his ear, threading your fingers through his hair, and giving a gentle tug. Remus rocked his hips slowly and deeply, the tip of his cock hitting your cervix with each thrust, making you moan and cry out with pleasure.

 

It didn’t take long before you were reduced to a shaking, whimpering mess beneath him, orgasm after orgasm having ravaged your body. One last thrust had him filing you with his cum, and his hand slipped up to rest against your throat. “You’re absolutely perfect, my beautiful darling.” He purred quietly, holding himself up on one arm and kissing along your shoulder and neck.

 

“Thank you... I always knew you’d be the guy to make every one of my fantasies come true, and you even managed them without trying.”

 

“We need to find you more fantasies then.” He smirked, nuzzling his nose against your jaw. “That was fun.”

 

“Yeah it was... perhaps tomorrow night I might find my way into detention.”

 

“I don’t know Mrs. Lupin, you’re a very intelligent but very stubborn woman... I think a week may do you a little more good.”

 

“Well, in that case I wouldn’t want to argue with you... Professor.” Your lips molded perfectly to his and as he waved his hand to turn out the light, you felt Remus smirk against your lips.


	3. Building Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Iolanthe and Remus if the guys can come stay for a while during summer holiday and Iolanthe gets to spend some time with the son of an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> As of now this is the final chapter for Remus and Iolanthe, but it’s made me so happy to see how much you guys loved them together ❤️ Iolanthe is one of my favorite OFCs I’ve created, and I may come up with more for her and Remus in the future. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter 😊

* * *

You and Remus sat in his empty classroom, enjoying a cup of tea with his old jazz record playing quietly in the background. You opened your mouth to speak when the door burst open and five laughing and yelling third year boys ran up the main aisle, Harry leading them. “Can the guys come stay for the first week of summer holiday?”

 

“Um, well, I don’t see any problem with it.” You shrugged, “But it’s up to your uncle.”

 

Remus glanced at the star chart by his desk and smiled, “How about we settle for the first three days, and if everyone wants to come over again a bit later, they can.”

 

Harry looked around to his friends who all nodded and smiled, excitedly talking over each other about games of quidditch, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and anything else they could do for their stay. 

 

~~~

 

The whole house was still asleep when you woke up, and Remus was nestled behind you, spooning you perfectly. You stirred a little, maneuvering yourself out from beneath him, and dressing quietly before grabbing your wand and sneaking out to the kitchen. 

 

Venturing down the hall confirmed that you were the only one awake. You filled the kettle and set it on the stove, happily pouring a cup of tea once it was heated and settling in a kitchen chair to read, but mostly scoff at, the morning’s edition of the daily prophet. The hallway floor creaked and you smiled, “Good morning, insert Harry’s early bird friend’s name here.”

 

“Morning, Mrs. Lupin.” Neville shyly appeared around the corner and he gave a meek smile. “I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

 

“Neville, Sweetheart, you’re never a bother... I am surprised you’re up so early though, usually I’m the only one awake for hours.” You giggled. “Harry and Remus always sleep in a bit, and Merlin knows that Sirius never gets up early.”

 

“I’ve never been able to sleep very well, if I don’t toss an’ turn all night, I tend to wake up really early.”

 

“I have the same problem most nights... you’re more than welcome to have a cup of tea with me, Dear, if you’d like. Tea bags are in the canister, water in the kettle and sugar beside the canister.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lupin.” He smiled, heading into the kitchen to make himself tea. “May I ask if you have milk?”

 

“Oh sorry, I always forget I’m the odd one out, I never take milk in my tea. It’s on the middle shelf of the fridge, you’ll see the bottle right in front... Also, you’re welcome to call me Iolanthe, as much as I love being called Mrs. Lupin, it feels too formal when I’m at home.”

 

“I understand.” He sat beside you at the dinner table, taking a small sip to test the temperature of the tea. “Thank you for letting us all stay over, I didn’t figure you’d let us.”

 

“Well, technically, Remus and I were sort of put on the spot, but we don’t mind. When I was younger, my mum and dad let James and I have friends over constantly. James had Remus and Sirius, and I had my friends over... your mum and dad included.” You smiled softly, watching his pained eyes light up when you mentioned his parents. 

 

“You knew my mum and dad?”

 

“I certainly did, she would come over every once in awhile and stay the night, and your dad would come stay over when he could, but your grandmother didn’t let that happen very often. She was just protective though, she didn’t quite fancy James and certainly not Sirius. All the older witches hated his motorbike.” You paused to lean in as if whispering a secret to him, “but all of us younger witches loved it.” He let out a breathy laugh and looked down at his tea, swirling the tea bag around in the water and lifting it to let the stained water drip from its surface. You inhaled and looked down at your tea, trying to bring yourself to speak. “I apologize if you get this a lot, but you— you look a lot like your mum did when she was younger.” You paused, starting to tear up, “She would be so, so proud of you if she was well, Frank too.”

 

“Thank you.” He spoke quietly and wiped at his eyes, “Can you tell me what they were like? I mean, my grandmother tells me some things but I don’t really know what they were like with their friends. 

 

“Well, your mum and dad were both brilliant aurors but before that your dad was pretty good mates with Remus and my brother, and I made friends with your mum when she tutored me for Herbology, she was really good at it too, and your dad became friends with Remus during Defense Against the Dark Arts once when they were partnered up for a spell. They were both better than most of us at D.A.D.A, and when your dad became friends with Remus, he got to know me, James, and Sirius better... Your mum always liked going to Honeyduke’s with Remus and me, she liked their heart-shaped lollipops and their sugar quills the best and your dad loved those stupid little jelly bean candies that make you sound like an animal.” You giggled, “Your mum would always just roll her eyes and laugh whenever he would sneak one without anyone knowing and the whole Gryffindor common room would sound like an elephant was on the loose. We all loved them so much, those of us that survived the first war still do.” You looked to Neville with a gentle smile and placed your hand over his, giving it a comforting squeeze “I know it hurts to see them the way they are now, but you should be very proud to be their son, they were two of the bravest and most selfless people I’ve ever met.”

 

“I am proud to be their son. It does hurt, but I really am proud... Mrs. Lupin, do you ever still see my mum and dad?”

 

“Please don’t tell your grandmother, if she asks you then don’t lie but please don’t just outright tell her. I do still visit them, I learned early on that Augusta would visit them and take you to visit them every holiday so I started visiting them a week or two before every holiday so that I wouldn’t run into her. Ever since what happened to them she’s hated me and James, my brother was the one that told Frank about the Order, it’s who we all fought for during the first war.” You paused, trying again to hold back tears, but failing when you thought of everyone that had been lost. “Those of us who survived, we lost so many brothers and sisters and friends and it was heartbreaking. I want you to know that I don’t blame your grandmother for not liking me, I can’t even imagine what it must be like for her.”

 

“She compares me to dad a lot, I even use his wand.” Neville shrugged.

 

“I never noticed that before. As for the comparing, I hate to admit but Remus and I, and even Sirius, are guilty of comparing Harry to James and Lily. It’s just something us older people do I suppose.”

 

He drank the last sip of his tea and smiled, his smile showing a twinge of sadness. “I’m glad you still visit them, it sounds like you were really good friends.”

 

“We were.” The two of you finished your tea in silence and you glanced up to the clock knowing you had at least another two hours before Remus would wake up, “You know, Neville, I’ve been having a bit of trouble lately and I think I know the perfect bright young wizard to help me. I have a rather expansive garden, but I’m afraid my fanged cabbages and my madrake roots aren’t growing too properly. My cabbages have yet to grow fangs and my mandrakes don’t seem to be getting big enough to mature... would you like to help me with them?”

 

Neville beamed, “I’d love to, I didn’t know you had a garden.”

 

“I sort of have to, Remus and I have a few health problems and I like to grow my own remedy ingredients. Would you like to head out?”

 

“Yes, please.” You and Neville slipped on your shoes and headed into the backyard, his eyes lighting up when he saw the colorful variety of plants and herbs that filled the large patch of ground. “Brilliant.” He muttered, setting off to walk the paths you had made and admire all of the different species of plants. You grabbed a handheld shovel, separating and replanting your wolfsbane to create more sections of it, watching as the aspiring herbologist began tending to the plants. “Iolanthe?”

 

“Yes, Dear?”

 

“May I use the plants in here to make a remedy for the mandrakes, Professor Sprout taught me a recipe that helps force them to the next life stage.”

 

“Of course.” You smiled, standing to brush the dirt from your knees and hands before going over to a small shed that he hadn’t noticed. You unlocked the door and revealed a small potions cabinet, inside on the shelf sat mixing and heating equipment and the inside of one of the doors was filled with vials of ingredients. “You’re welcome to cut from anything in the garden, let me know if you’d like help should you need to make a potion. I’m not quite sure what the remedy consists of.”

 

“Thank you... Thankfully it doesn’t require brewing, only mixing, but I may still need your help.” You helped him gather bits from various plants and mix them according to his memory. When he sprinkled the dry mixture over the mandrakes, their leaves turned a shade darker and they became more lush. Neville beamed. “It worked! They should be teenagers now.”

 

“That’s brilliant, thank you.” You clasped him on the shoulder, and looked down to your mandrakes. “We just may have to have invite you over more often. I may be good at potions, but I’m somewhat dreadful at gardening.” You laughed, leading him over to the cabbages. Neville had the cabbages cured and teething in under ten minutes and he was practically beaming with happiness. You raised your wand and waved it slowly over the length of the garden, Neville watching in awe as a delicate sheet of water cascaded over the plants and you smiled. “Small charms trick I picked up years ago, makes it much easier to water.”

 

Neville began making his way around the entire garden snipping bits of dead or unhealthy leaves and adding soil to the plants that needed it, and when he was about halfway around the garden the silent morning air was split with the laughing and hollering of young voices. The boys ran out the back door all carrying brooms, with Ron dressed in Harry’s quidditch gear and Sirius following with his own broom. You placed your hands on your hips and laughed, “Well Merlin’s beard! I never thought I’d see the day that Sirius Black got up before noon.”

 

“They wanted to play a game of quidditch and I bet them they couldn’t keep up with an old man. So we’re heading to Harry’s quidditch pitch by the woods.”

 

“Wanna come play, Neville?” Harry asked, holding up his broom.

 

“No thank you, I wanna keep on in the garden for a bit.” He smiled.

 

“We’re a straight shot that way if you change your mind.” Harry pointed to the direction of the pitch that Sirius and Remus had built for him last summer, and started to wander that way.

 

“Be careful boys. Remember, it’s a fun game, not a real game.”

 

“We’ll be perfect gentlemen, Love, it’s not like we’re a bunch of Slytherins.” He taunted, laughing at your open-mouthed shock. 

 

“You wish you were Slytherins, you’re just a bunch of rowdy little Gryffindors.” You stuck your tongue out and Sirius threw up his hands,

 

“You and me, Pup, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, one on one.”

 

“Wouldn’t wanna annihilate you in front of all your godson’s friends.” Sirius stalked over to you with a devilish smirk and you backed away, “Sirius, don’t you dare, I am a grown woman. Sirius!”

 

“You still look like you did when I moved in with you and James though.” He grabbed you by the arm before you could get away and threw you over his shoulder, “This is how you handle a bratty little sister.” The boys all laughed and you swatted Sirius on the ass. 

 

“Put me down, Pads!”

 

A warm laugh broke the playful arguing that had erupted between you and Sirius and you looked up as best you could to see your husband approaching, his hands resting comfortably in the pocket of his cardigan, “Is there a reason you have my wife held captive over your shoulder?”

 

“She said Slytherins we’re better than Gryffindors at quidditch.”

 

“I see, that is a very serious offense.” Sirius set you down and ruffled your hair, running off before you could do the same to his hair. Remus caught you around the waist and kissed you softly, smiling as he pulled away “You should’ve known you wouldn’t win that one, not in a house full of proud Gryffindors.”

 

“I know, but it’s just so damn fun to mock Sirius.”

 

“You really are his little sister.”

 

“Ever since the summer of seventy-six when he moved in with us.”

 

Remus nodded, looking over to Neville who stood at the edge of the garden, “Good morning, Neville, why aren’t you playing quidditch?”

 

“I wanted to keep working in the garden, Iolanthe asked me to help with the mandrakes and cabbages.”

 

Neville went back to clipping and tending and when his back was turned Remus leaned to whisper in your ear. “I thought you saw to the cabbages and mandrakes days ago.”

 

“I waited so Neville could help fix them, I thought it might help boost his confidence... Alice would be proud of him.”

 

Your husband wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on top of your head, “You certainly do break the stereotype of what Slytherins are like... You have the biggest heart of any woman I know.”

 

“Even Molly Weasley?”

 

Remus thought for a moment and nodded against your head, “Even Molly Weasley.”

 

“And how you figure that?”

 

“Because if Harry came home tomorrow with pink hair down to his knees you probably wouldn’t even bat an eye, but Molly is constantly after poor Bill for his shoulder length hair that’s still a natural color.”

 

“She really does get on him too much for that. I like his hair, it reminds me of yours when you were about his age... Don’t ever tell Sirius this, ever, but I always thought you had better hair than he did. His was wavy and shiny, but yours was so fluffy and perfect for running yours fingers through.”

 

Remus chuckled, “When we were in the shrieking shack nearly half of the time was you playing with my hair while we made out.”

 

“I see nothing wrong with that.” You smirked, giggling when Remus tapped your ass prompting you to walk, while backing away from you.

 

“You had better get back to your Herbology enthusiast, I’ll start on breakfast for everyone.”

 

“Thank you, My love.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” You shyly brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and Remus watched you with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. 

 

“For being the most loving and captivating wife a man could ever hope for, and for giving me this amazing life that I never thought I could have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be factual with this based off of what Pottermore and Harry Potter wiki say, but there is little to no information about Frank and Alice when they were younger, so I had to make a lot of it up.


End file.
